Minecraft Dreams
by MattLovesMinecraft
Summary: I'll rewrite the desc. later but an announcement first, this story is now out of limbo! (And so am I.)
1. Prologue

|~Prologue~|

hello.

Long before time itself existed there was a creator. The Creator makes all.

The creator gives to all.

The creator is life.

The creator is joy, love, hope, and mercy

He is more then the world you walk on.

A man woke up once, a dark world greeted him. A blend of sounds poured in, the sounds are alive.

Vast distances of terrain, stone and dirt alike are generated. They are alive as well. The light and darkness are created, balancing a cycle. The day is alive, the night is alive. Then something happened. Life. Creatures sprout forth into this new world. They were alive the most. The man then stepped out of the dark void and into the alive world. He had one thing it didn't though. Judgement. Judgement and thought was what made him truly alive. After the man an opposite was made to be his wife, to take care of the alive world. She had judgement and thought as well. And on the last day the creator was tired and craved rest. The new alive world seemed perfect, but under the creators arm there was fault. Evil. Evil infested the joyful world with his twisted manifestations. Demons rose up and captured the minds of the innocent.

Evil is greed.

Evil is hatred.

Evil is death.


	2. Chapter 1

We define ourselves by the course of our actions, not our course of thinking

-unknown

~Part 1~

293.2148087059

~1~

"Find anything good in the starter chest?"

"just some apples and oak, along with a carrot."

"At least it isn't another wooden hoe"

Steve chuckled as he let the chest top down with a loud thud.

"You wanna toss me some of those apples, and the carrot, please?"

Steve carefully scattered a few in his inventory and passed the items over to Alex.

He then proceeded to punch down a tree.

It's floating leaves started to vanish as he collected the rest of the wood.

"This time I'm making the house" Alex said, breaking the silence.

"Do you have a problem with my house making skills" Steve replied.

"Yes" she said enthusiastically.

"The last time you built our house the walls were made out of dirt"

"It was a dispute solution!" Steve countered.

"Last time I checked nobody wanted to end up in the stomach of a zombie!"

Alex rolled her eyes

"A woman's got to have a clean house to live in" she sympathetically stated

"Go find a cave and I'll start on the house, a good house."

Steve was about to say that he would just make his own but he realized that they were married now and that that's not how it worked.

He quickly scraped up some wood and made a wooden pick axe for his small mining trip.

"Oh honey, could you get some extra cobblestone" Alex said

He turned flipped around and nodded as he trotted off into the new hardcore world they had just started.

"Try not to die this time!" Steve could hear Alex yell.

Steve headed out into a neighboring Mesa biome were he thought caves might be more easy to spot.

"Honey do this!" Honey do that!" He grumbled

"When your looking for coal try to find fifteen thousand diamonds!"

Steve snapped out of it realizing he was making himself look like a prick.

As he aimlessly wandered around the barren Mesa he spotted a ditch cave that dropped about 60 blocks down, one wrong move and he would fall to his inevitable death.

Remembering what Alex had asked he dug down the wall of the cave. Once he got to the bottom he wiped out his crafting table and made a few stone picks, just for the way. As he ventured the depths of the cave he could feel the heat of lava gradually rising. Then he caught the faint glimmer of a lava lake around a corner.

Alex spent the rest of the day gathering wood for the house. She remembered her wedding day with Steve. The only attendance was the cooing of a mourning dove. She thought about the weird life that she and her husband lived. It was only them, nobody, just her and Steve. Only the animals and monsters possessed a roll of company, good and bad.

Alex had about 3 stacks of raw wood now and hastily got to work, houses couldn't build themselves, right?

She went to the spot were all of the trees were cleared out.

Coincidently it overlooked a small canyon with a Brook running down it.

She took some raw oak and made support beams, following up some more as the support for the ceiling.

After about a few hours of modeling the main house was finished. It just needed some windows and filling.

Alex crafted herself a shovel and went down into the canyon to dig up some sand.

Once finished with that she headed back up to notice a few pigs had made themselves at home in the house Alex had just finished.

She took out the carrot, grabbing the pigs attention. Two of them got up while a piglet followed them closely. Alex threw the carrot into the dense forest and all 3 took off like it was a race. She quickly made some doors and blocked the entrance.

Alex wandered into the hollow room picturing what it would look like in the future.

But then she thought about the piglet, and Steve.

What if they were to have a kid, then the world wouldn't be so drab anymore. The idea of making pumpkin pies and cakes and going out for walks with her very own kin made thoughts race through her head.

While this was happening Steve barged through the door, his feat were a smoky black.

"Fell into some lava I see" Alex started.

"You wish" Steve hardly mused .

He picked Alex up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will admit you've always made a better house then me" he said.

"What happened to you?" Alex said perplexed.

"A creeper fell into a ditch and blew up" Steve added.

"Well, try not get get blown up next time"

Steve popped a smile and tossed some cobble over to Alex.

She took what there was and made a few furnaces, which complimented the empty shell that presumably was the new house, the house that they would spend the rest of their lives in.

Steve looked out a window frame to discover the small canyon, it had a nice brook at the bottom.

By the time he had finished looking out Alex had already filled one of the frames and was on the one he was looking out of so he got out of hey way to go do something else.

The empty room he was in was getting dark as the sun went down so he got out a few torches left over from his mining expedition so he put a few on every wall to combat the darkness.

Steve never knew how the torches supported themselves as well as how they didn't burn down the wooden walls they were on, but he went with it anyways.

Ever since he was put into this odd world there had been some strange things.

He remembered the time when Alex had to save him from a midget riding a chicken and a skeleton mounting a spider, it was truly a mystery why those wired things had happened before.

While Steve was returning from the Mesa he noticed some sheep and a family of pigs.

Steve never regretted killing animals since he had done it so much, but it was food, and food kept him alive.

"Pork chop or mutton?" Steve held up the selection of meats like it was an auction.

"I always liked mutton more" Alex replied, she wondered where he got the pork from, but decided that it would be better not to think about it."

Casually like it was any other day Steve waltzed over to the furnace and shoved the mutton inside.

"Got us some wool for a nice bed." Steve said while quickly looking back to make sure the meat didn't burn.

Alex peered out the window and noticed that the moon was now rising.

"I'll enjoy some sleep, punching wood all day can wear out your hands pretty fast."

Steve walked over to a lone crafting table and plopped some ingredients down, instantly warping them into three beds.

"A bed for for a king!" Steve proudly said as he made the beds look all fancy.

"Muttons done." Alex said waiting for Steve do do something with it.

Quick to attire Steve ran over to the furnace and pulled dinner out with his bear hands, which in a few seconds roasted his hands to a pale red.

Alex had a laugh as Steve ran around the room flip-flopping food in his hands, trying not to burn them off while simultaneously attempting not to drop it.

After a couple hours of enjoying themselves, Steve and Alex were both to tired to play games so they decided to call it a night.

Steve blotted out the torches and Alex made sure that the furnaces cooled down and both got in bed, falling asleep to which felt like moments after.

Steve woke up, it wasn't morning, still night. Alex was still asleep and the cold darkness was not welcoming.

Steve quickly got up after an eerie presence had shaken him.

The soft moonlight beamed through the windows and hit the cobblestone floor.

Steve went up to the panes and looked out side, what he saw didn't greet his stomach well.

A man was outside on the opposite side of the canyon, an army of spider like creatures followed him. He was multicolored, red, blue, green, yellow, black.

Steve didn't who this was, but he definitely wasn't here for a peace conference.

The man took a few steps back and fell over.

A mass of moss came out of his body and started crawling towards Steve. He turned to wake Alex up but it was to late.

There was the man, or, thing. A sword went through Alex's stomach.

It quickly vanished, leaving Alex stone dead on the ground.

Steve started to walk backwards, "no... no, no" he murmured as Alex's skin turned to a pale green.

Then, she got up, no words, a loud growl came out her mouth.

Steve backed away and fell to his knees to, "if this is how everything ends then I will accept it."

He grabbed his stone axe and sliced Alex's head off, it hit the ground and made a streak of blood.

Steve woke up, Alex's arms tightly wrapped around his chest.

As the sun went up for its daily routine, the clucking of a chicken could be faintly heard from outside.

Steve just realized it was a bad dream and decided to soak in the moment, he closed his eyes again, very relieved that Alex wasn't dead.

Steve woke up again, this time Alex was gone, presumably hunting.

She was the best archer He had seen, only bested by a skeleton that shot her off a tall pillar.

Steve threw over the covers and got up. The lone set of furnaces rested in the far corner, accompanied by the crafting table.

While Alex was gone he decided that the bedroom needed some more decor, so he took what was left of his wool and made a painting.

The first painting he got reminded him of a game where brave men would rush into an urban area to fight off some more, they carried metal sticks that shot projectiles that could kill a man in a single shot.

Steve decided the size was too small so he reattempted to get the biggest painting that as possible.

After some trial and error he finally got what he wanted and left the house to get some fresh air.

"Maybe some bookshelves would be nice" Steve contemplated.

Some sugar cane was visible down the brook, so Steve went down the canyon and up the marshy downstream.

As he was going up this gave him time to think.

He was trying to remember the dream but it was out of his mental recall.

It was vaguely there but Steve was at the sugarcane stalks.

He took out his old wooden pick axe and started hacking away at the cane.

The tall green sticks fell to the ground, all being sucked into his inventory.

The sun was now up in the sky, it was a bit colder then usual, which meaner that winter would be here soon.

Steve enjoyed winter but rarely got to experience it because he would always die before he could get past summer.

As the sun contrasted the area into its regular yellow, Steve had all of the sugar cane he needed so he strapped up his backpack and walked back down the brook towards his house.

A desert chased the forest from the east. It's tall green cacti and dead brush giving it company.

"That's a charted exploration!" Steve announced to himself.

A pile of smoke bellowed from the tree line, maybe it was Alex? Steve decided he could have some more time to map out everything and walked towards it.

As he entered the thick tree line he could hear the moos of a cow and metal bashing together.

This was certainly a village, a big one too.

Steve pushed a vine out of his face to be swarmed greedy villagers, already offering up expensive deals that he didn't have the things to afford. As he shoveled his way through the crowd a blacksmith was in sight which was what Steve strived to see.

Blacksmiths oddly never had anyone around them and usually had good things inside so Steve helped himself.

There was some iron, obsidian, and wood. Steve took all of the items and headed out, leaving the villagers behind.

As he walked through the forest an eerie vibe entered and started to bother him.

He then remembered the dream, the nightmare.

"It was just my arachnophobia kicking in" Steve said to himself, but he knew it wasn't.

After a while of boring walking he was at the forest border line again.

The heavy obsidian weighed down on his back, but the house was right over there.

Steve got to the house and opened the front door hungry and exhausted.

Alex turned around to greet him.

"So what crazy relic did you find today?" Alex questioned

Steve took out his looted goods and displayed them proudly.

"Maybe we can use the obsidian to reinforce the fireplace so we don't end up burning he house down like last time." Alex forcefully announced.

"I'll get to work on that later" Steve nodded as he went over to his bed to lay down.

Once again the dream re-entering his mind. It was like a loop hole of scrambled images and visions.

"I found a village today!" Steve announced trying to shake off the thought of the nightmare.

"What did the villagers have to trade?" Alex said as she setups a wool couch

"Trash as usual"

"If you want hordes of sticks then I can make arrangements"

Alex snickered.

Steve loved it when he made her laugh.

"Well, I'm going out again!" Steve said getting off his bed

"Take this with you!" Alex replied as she handed him a fresh loaf of bread. Steve turned around again.

"Where did you find the wheat for this?"

Alex shrugged, "found it"

Steve showed a morbid expression as Alex waived him off.

As He scurried to the desert, noon hit the clock. A faint shadow hid behind the old cacti.

Steve walked around trying to adjust to the hot desert when his foot hit a rock. He jumped up and yelled like a five year old. He looked down to curse the rock that had just ruined his day.

It was not a rock.

Instead he got a hunk of iron, no it wasn't iron. It was something else that looked like iron.

Steve grabbed on to it and tried to pull it out but whatever it was it was wedged into the sand good. He started to dig it up. Steve was greeted with a metal sign that read "welcome to union city!"

He looked up and didn't see any city. "This sign doesn't spawn naturally." He murmured.

Steve slung the huge sign over his back and headed home with his new discovery.


	3. Chapter 2

~2~

The sun woke up the sky as it rose for its daily routine. Steve squinted to get the morning blur out of his eyes.

Knowing how crabby Alex gets when there's no sleep involved Steve carefully got out of the covers and onto the cold cobble floor. He went over and grabbed his things, "iron sword, chest plate, bread." Steve headed out to make a map for the general area he was in, in case he ever got lost.

He decided to go back to the desert to see if he could find anything related to the sign.

As Steve traveled deeper into the vast desert wasteland he noticed a small well, it was waiting for someone. Steve walked up to it, expecting some water to be deep inside he looked down the ditch. A ray of light succumbed to the darkness as it got deeper, finally it resided to pitch black. Just like the cave in the mesa, Steve decided to build down to see how deep it was. Suddenly, he lost his balance and fell of into the black. He hit the bottom, it hurt but he would manage. When he finally got up he could see the top, it was far up, about 19 blocks. He felt around for a hovering object, maybe a fence rope or a broken ladder. Steve felt a small button located in a narrow corner, he pressed down on it. The loud click opened up some pistons and a moment passed, then, a wall opened up, revealing a long corridor light up by torches. Intrigued, Steve walked into the long hallway, eager to know of what lied at the end. His sensation of curiosity was getting the most of him. Small Patches of dead grass shot out from cracks in the wall. "Alex didn't build this, did she?" Steve asked himself to ease his nerves, he was never this nervous. But as he walked down the hall the pressure of the room started to feel negative. Steve reached the end, another button was waiting. Rushed by adrenaline he pushed it forward without hesitation then waiting for his life to end. What if he died? He would never see Alex again. They would be separated in two different world seeds, forever. As he waited for his almost certain death a grain of sand came loose from the ceiling and hit him, nothing else. Vexed, Steve turned around a few times expecting something, only silence. He ran back and built him self out of the well, relieved that his body was still intact.

Steve ran, hoping that something hadn't happened to Alex. He crossed the river in the small canyon and bursted into the house, sword in hand, ready to fight.

Alex was there, "oh hey, what's the sword for? You're not going to kill me are you?"

"I was making a nice rabbit stew for tonig-" Steve ran up and hugged her.

"I thought you were dead" Steve remarked.

"Why?" Alex replied.

Steve let go and sat down on a chair.

"I'll explain everything when I get a taste of that stew." Steve said.

3 years later~

Steve woke up, he could hear the birds chirping outside. He threw the covers off just like any other day, ready for some new exciting adventure.

Steve looked outside and saw Alex firing off arrows at armor stands.

She was still a better archer, then him.

He walked out of the master bedroom and into a massive hallway, Steve always enjoyed living in a giant mansion.

As he walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast, he wondered what he would do today. There was lots of options and outcomes, some deadly, but that's what he liked. Steve practically dropped into the kitchen making a scene for the cake he was about to eat.

He loved Alex's cakes, but never knew what she put in them.

Alex walked in, her bow slung over her back. "You enjoying that?" She yawned

Steve looked up, a busted expression on his face. "Ryas" he spiffed with chunks of cake dribbling out of his mouth.

"I thought so" she giggled.

After he finished up his mouth full of cake he sat down next to Alex and thought about how long they had managed to stay alive, it felt like a strong accomplishment that he should be proud of. Even together no one lasts this long in a hardcore world.

"Shall we go to the desert?" Alex asked.

The desert always shook Steve, ever since he fell down the well.

"Alright" Steve smiled.

"Make sure to get your diamond, we might find a temple!" Alex reminded.

Steve knew Alex wanted to find a temple and he knew that the only closely related to a temple was the well.

"Let's go!" Alex yelled across the house as she ran out the door.

As Steve caught up Alex mentioned something

"Remember that sign you found"

"Yeah?" Steve replied

"Just thinking about it" Alex said

The two journeyed into the desert, passing massive sand dunes and cacti.

Then they came across the well.

"Ooh a well, I wonder if there's any water in it?" Alex eyed as she ran over to it

She turned around "It's empty!"

Steve felt a weird feeling, the same one he got the last time he was here.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Let's not go in"Steve ended

"You're no fun!" Alex laughed as she jumped in.

Steve sighed, it was it gut again. It was like seeing colors.

Red, green, blue, yellow,

Black.

Steve walked over to the well and slipped down, knowing that Alex and her mind were somewhere down there already.

"I FOUND A BUTTON!" Alex yelled.

Steve found her rapidly spamming the button, the pitter patter of Pistons moving back and forth made Steve feel even worse

"Maybe we should lea-" Steve was about to finish when multiple layers of crackled sandstone divided, revealing a hollow room.

It had 5 instant notable features, 4 small triangles surrounding a square. "What do you think it means?" Alex asked as she walked up inspecting the engravings.

"Do you think this connected to that sign that I found 3 years ago?" Steve questioned

"I don't know" Alex quickly replied, "but someone was definitely here before us."

This shook Steve, he didn't know what else was out there, the sudden silence didn't help.

As the two made their way out of the drained well they decided to call it a night and head back home, maybe play some charades or tic tac toe. That feeling Steve got was almost normal, but it was his sense. He was more experienced then Alex as he had been surviving in this odd hex longer then her, but that feeling was anything but normal. It was the feeling of death, greed, and lust. As nervous as Steve felt he knew the world from now on would be different, he didn't know what had changed, but he could sense it. Something was out there, Steve and Alex were not alone.

Steve woke up, he felt good again. "No mysterious cavern today!" He graceful said as he threw off the bedsheets just like any other regular day. And just like any other regular day he did something average, have a nice conversation with Alex, plant a dandelion, eat an apple, milk the cow, and most importantly do the dishes, because Alex despises the dishes.

"I don't like food on my hands that's all" Alex giggled as she watches Steve wash rabbit stew off a bowl wooden bowl.

"Then how about you consider wearing leather gloves, they help you know." Steve said trying to convince.

Alex got stood up for hugged Steve for a brief second, "I'll be in my lab if you need anything come get me" Alex exited the room if there was anything that Alex was better at then archery it was chemistry. Steve could never mange all of the little gizmos like spider eyes and blaze rods, they were too slimy, disgusting, and just the plane sight made Steve want to well up and puke out all of his insides. Steve thought he you make a run over to the village to get some things. "GOING TO THE VILLAGE" Steve yelled. The mansion was so big that his voice echoed across the hallways. "OKAY" he heard back. Steve grabbed his things and headed out, unaware that he was being watched.

The village disturbed the forest as it made a little ditch on the tree blanket, maybe the villagers actually had something worth of value this time. Steve slid down the huge gravel mound and into the market, just like always a large mass of the citizens started offering up cheap trades. There were a few useful things, wool for carpet, coal to prolong another mining trip, and some freshly cut beef from the local butcher. Emeralds drained fast, but Steve had enough by the end to get what he needed. "I think I'm done here!" He exclaimed. Steve started to walk back to his lonely mountain top when a peasant on the streets grabbed his ankle. The man started gurgling and spitting out a disgusting transparent paste, his eyes were a bleach white. He then dropped and crawled into a dirty ally way, spitting out more of the odd paste. Shocked, Steve took a few steps back and ran, disappearing into to the woods. Like always, he couldn't help but feel scared about what was happening. The unexplained flashes of color, the mysterious room, the dream, and now some villager with rabies? An uneasy feeling made Steve feel noshes, like an unprofessional recon team that got into the enemy lines with no backup. Lingering back to the mansion Steve felt more sick then before, a thick smell came into contact, it was like a burning wood scent, firewood. "Villagers?" Steve questioned. "No" the smell was coming from the opposite direction, so what was causing it? Steve started to pick up his walking pace as his skin got more hot and the smell became more thick as he got closer to the mansion. In a few seconds Steve was running, both symptoms of a forest fire were more understandable as he reached the mansion. Steve could now see a bright source of fire, it was pushing his adrenaline level. He rushed out of the forest border and smack into the hellish chunk of fire his mansion now was.


	4. Chapter 3

~3~

Steve bursted through the decaying door, everything was on ablaze. "Alex" was the only thing Steve could think.

"The chemistry lab!"

Steve ran though his long Hallway and to the chemistry lab entrance. He was about to enter when a large wooden pillar detached from the roof and blocked his entrance. Steve took out his diamond axe and started to hack away at the wall around the pillar. Once he was inside a large portion of the roof collapsed on the study, yet again blocking another door. Steve powered through it, a small portion of fire chewed away at his health bar.

"No one" Steve thought again as nothing was in the main study excluding burning rubble.

There was no hope, Steve sprinted from room to room swatting off fire.

Either Alex made it out or she died in the fire.

A burnt out hole in the wall showed the moon light. Steve ran towards it coughing from smoke intake. As Steve reached the exit an unloved showcase of painting slid over and toppled over Steve, striking him down with a loud crash.

Alex woke up. A field of daises and tulips flooded a grassy highland, fluffy white clouds drifted slowly through the sky.

"Huh?"

Alex pulled herself up from where she spawned.

Huge chunks of grass floated through out the landscape. A sign was on a tree next to her.

Moss crept down it shoulders but it was still readable.

"Welcome to Acen" Alex read off the sign.

Pondering what the aether was Alex decided to get a better view of the strange place. She climbed up on top of a large oak and a got a clear view of this abnormal place. Flying pigs were present as well as large winged beasts. Something here was clearly not right, a spruce tree off in the distance formed a crooked shape.

It was multicolored, red, blue, green, yellow, and black.

Alex threw it off, this "Acen" place was already weird enough.

Steve blanked, a large chunk of burnt wood pinned his arm down.

He pushed it off and got up, ashes and rubble were what was left of the proud estate.

The soft cooing of a dove came in from the background. Steve hunched into the back a burnt log. Was Alex really dead?

"No, I have no proof that she died" Steve reminded himself. Deep inside he knew that she died in the chemistry lab. It had to be the truth.

Looking for an answer he thought about the secret room. It had to be related to this.

Steve picked himself up and hauled over to the desert where the well was. He journeyed thought the canyon, hills, and flatlands, it should be beyond those. After a decent amount of time Steve reached the wells original spot, except, it wasn't there.

"What?" The tone in Steve's voice slumped. The well was gone, no hole, no cobblestone marking, just flat desert. Something was very wrong with this world, something else was here.

Steve remembered the union city sign and the dream, they had to be connected to all of this, this craziness.

The village had to have something on this.

Steve pushed down on his stomach as we walked back towards his burnt estate and into the woods. A nervous butterfly feeling made him incredibly nauseous as he tried to brush it off.

There was the village, still intact. Steve walked the gravel road, the library was next to the well and the the chapel, if anything he could find some useful information. The crisp smell of burning wood lingered in the air, still strong at its roots, giving him thoughts about Alex. Speaking of people, where was everyone? Steve entered the cold library, the torches were snuffed a while ago. A row of books looked fitting to start a search. Steve aimed through them, pulling out an assortment books. As he shoveled through them he noticed one that stood out, "history of the over world." Steve read. Steve walked over to a table and plopped the book down, he flipped open the covers and went through the pages. "Nether, glacier biomes, uuuuh, The Acen?" Steve read. That name sounded familiar for some reason.

Steve read in,

"The Acen is a mystical high fort located in another dimensional plain, most believe it just to be silly folk lore but there are those out there who want to believe in it. The legendary haven itself has only one way to get in, death. It is told that who ever has committed many evil deeds then turned over to the good can only access it with a fifty percent chance of ever making it in." Steve took a breath and started reading again.

"The Acen is commonly associated with six colors~ red, purple, green, yellow, and black. These colors all have a specific meaning, red is dominance, green is bravery, purple is list, yellow is greed, and black is death. The Acen dimension is also capable of scaling entire worlds by using a special "Opunzia Infection." No one knows what forms it but the infection will over ride block mass and turn it into a color filled block depending on randomization."

Steve mumbled these words until the end and then it hit him, "Union City" could have once been a thriving community but the Opunzia Infection hit the over world.

"No." Steve said to himself, this whole Acen color thing is a knock off that some idiot came up with in his basement. But then Steve remembered his visions of color sprouts, he never saw a purple flash, and why was he even getting them anyway? Extremely frustrated, Steve picked up the book and threw it at the wall. Everything was happening so fast, he didn't know what to do. Steve was tired too and had no bed to sleep in and no food too eat. He threw his head down the the table and started sobbing. Steve had never prepared for something like this, and it hurt him.


	5. Chapter 4

~4~

Steve exited the villages premises and back into the wild forest. His head spun and his stomach growled. Multiple stars glistened in the deep night sky, they showed like tiny specks of bonemeal and the billions of other dimensional fields in the universe. Steve was getting cold now, luckily a cave was to his left so he entered it to try and find a lava pool. As he stumbled through the cave everything was getting a little hard to see so he decided to lay down and use some spare carpet as a sleeping mat. Once again Steve was alone in the vast over world.

-3-

Alex hopped down into a trench, it was over lined with crusty vines and the smell of burning ham. She wandered through looking for something useful, hopefully an answer to why she was in the Acen would randomly pop up. Alex flipped a corner, a pig was strung up on a pole like a kabob, it's stomach with torn open and blood was dripping out. The body was fresh... and next to it was something, it looked semi-enderman, but it was no ordinary creature. The beast let out a horrific screech, definitely not enderman. It turned around and left, leaving Alex and the charred pig corpse by themselves. She took a deep breath and climbed out of the deeply faded trench. Although the creature had appeared gone its presence was still dominant in the area. Alex sneaked through some grass stalks and hopped off a ledge, landing in a stream overlooking a few more sky islands and that one multi color tree from before. The display of colors attracted Alex to it like a magnet, she walked down a rickety wood stair case to get a better look at it. "What is it?" Alex questioned, this place was not ordinary. Suddenly two creatures identical from the last one steered past a hedge, a look of blood fueled rage was in their eyes. Alex darted, the creatures were not hesitant to follow. Their speed was fast, and they were gaining on Alex. With some quick thinking, she made a sharp left on the edge of the island and the beasts ran straight off the edge, spiraling off into the dark void. Alex prompted herself against a tree stump, "What is this place?." She questioned. "Grey skin, tall, and sharp teeth? Yep, you're doing just fine." Alex reminded herself trying to stay relaxed. She looked around the tree stump, everything seemed calm. Alex got back up and poked around, a destroyed monument sat far off in the distance. "Oh good." She tiredly exclaimed. A loud screech pierced the silence, Alex gaged and almost tripped. Although it was behind her, it still made Alex squeal. Rather fast, she took off in the direction of the monument building.

-4-

It was the next day, another day. Steve got up from the carpet and shoved it into his backpack, the cave exit showed a splash of sun light. He jumped up to the hole and pulled himself out, the oak trees were still present. Steve took a deep breath, were to now? Maybe the ruins of the mansion would have something salvageable. Steve didn't want to return though, no more reminders of what happened. As the sun went down Steve crossed biomes and into the old mesa, the many plateaus towered up past the clouds. A nice brook slid down a hill to match the crusty weather. He kept on trudging along, trying to distract himself with the landscape. It almost started to feel like the red and was boring away at his feet, aside from the fact that it was very hot. Steve got down on some hardened clay, the sun beamed down on his toasted skin making it about five times darker then it already was. Red, purple, green, gone. Steve's preposterous feeling worsened as he slumped off the clay and onto the sand. He couldn't run from this, from his close past. The moon crept up from the horizon line, along with the stars. Over the long months The Seven Sisters rise and are chased by Orion, both eventually falling out of vision.

~a few months later

Steve got out his crafting table, he took the few supplies he had left from his mining trip and made a sharpened iron sword and a stone pick axe. He nodded and contemplated on weather he should go to the forest for more wood, birch specifically, or to go and have a nice swim. When decided Steve saw himself and felt old, he had a grizzly beard and droopy eye bags from the lack of sleep and shaving. "Swimming seems quite appealing right about now." He mumbled. Steve cracks open his door and wanders out, the lake was next to a hill and was partially covered by a hanging tree. He jumpes into the rich, clear, water and takes a big sigh, it had only been a couple months since Alex died in the fire. Steve closed his eyes, he wanted the memory to go away, for it to be gone, all this suffering needs to stop. Suddenly a presence entered his vicinity, it was saying something. Steve ignored it, it was just another one of those weird vision anomalies. Then as if on cue a pulsating screech broke the silence. Shaken, Steve got out of the water and climbed up the hill expecting a nest of endermen, instead he got a destroyed city, Welcome to Union City.


	6. Chapter 5

~5~

~around 3 months ago

Alex slid down a muddy hill and into the marshy island of the monument, it's Quartz pillars had large chunks excavated while some had just collapsed entirely. A large Boulder blocked the entrance but that was no problem since there was multiple holes blown through the wall. Alex slowly walked in, crusty vines indicated that no one had been here in a while. Book shelves towered up to the ceiling, Alex grabbed one, it had no title but she opened it anyway. Pages were torn out but a few were fixed. A topic caught her eye, it covered the Opunzia Block Virus. Alex started reading, "OBV is a medium-climate virus that slowly affects block terrain and human beings. In the case that a block is infected it slowly warps into a random color coming from red, blue, purple, green, yellow, or black. Red is the most common and it will usually be found in large quantities while other colors are more rare to find. An infected human is classified as an ectic, when a subject is infected his/her skin turns to a pale grey and undergoes a few stages. Stage one is the break down of all motor functions, the infection takes over all neural functions making the host extremely hostile. The second stage is body remodeling, the host's limbs grow out and muscle tissue shrinks. The final process is re-nourishment, the now ectic mob's body makes an attempt to re-nourish itself making the stomach region expand eight times its regular size, if you are to approach the monster its adrenaline will leak into its stomach causing the ectic to blow up. To cure your world or any other human you must make the OBV core reactor, which destroys all deposits of the virus."

Alex scoffed, she knew what she had seen was the ectic, and the OBV virus was what got them. If the virus spread down to the over world then everything would plummet. And what about Steve, was he ok? Alex felt helpless, she walked out of the library and looked off the edge of the island. Where to now?

~present time~

Steve couldn't believe it, was this really Titan city? He quickly but carefully slid down the other side of the muddy hill and onto an obsidian like road. The city was frightening, tall buildings had large portions missing in their glass walls. Vines crawled around, devouring the road and the city up ahead. Not focused on the road, Steve bumped into a mixture of wood and cobble stone. A large wall blocked the road, it had a faded banner that read "SECURITY CHECKPOINT."

The checkpoint had a sense of insecurity, so Steve hurried out and into the city premises. The tall buildings looked so much different up close, they looked wary of age, ready to collapse. Trying to ignore them, Steve walked down a street and onto an intersection, paper and garbage littered the streets. "HELLO" Steve yelled, his voice boomed and echoed around the city walls. It was fun, he did it again "HELLO!" he laughed. Steve was about to do it again but a loud screech interrupted him, it was like it was responding to Steve's confident hello. He took a few steps back and tripped into a puddle of mud. He skittishly got up and dove into one of the sky scrapers. Mud burned away at Steve's eyes, he collapsed behind a desk frantically trying to wipe the mud off his face. Steve held his breath, no sound, silence? it was silent. He got up and looked around, a rain storm started to cook up as the day started to close. A worn out book rested on a shelf, it's red covers were torn up from years of environmental clashing. Steve grabbed it and flipped it open, his pupils widened as he tried to read the smushed letters.

"FIELD OPS LOG: GRID #293.2148087059

(Tackled anther OBV deposit, (Negative contact))

(Pfc. Keller and Sgt. Miller K.I.A (Positive contact))

(Found the source of the OBV Deposit that got Miller and Keller (Positive contact)

(Positive contact) waiting for evacuation)

(Positive contact) unrecorded K.I.A's)

(POSITIVE FUCKING CONTACT!)"

Steve put the book into his backpack, might as well hang on to it and see what happened next. Right as he was thinking this a keen figure passed his peripheral vision. Alarmed, Steve looked to his side. The character stared at him for a few moments, then vanished into the darkness.

-5-

Alex sat down besides the fire she just had started, she had lost track of how long she had been in this odd dimension for a while now. It was excruciatingly painful to live in this world with all of its harsh conditions and hazards. Alex looked up into the night sky and caught herself stargazing again, dreaming about the over world. Red, yellow, green...

-6-

Steve built up momentum as he chased after the mysterious figure, it stopped and darted into an ally way. As he ran, Steve tried to steer into the ally but crashed into a wall. The unknown person stopped, turned around, then kept on running. Angered, Steve got up and continued the chase. The man jumped off a small ledge and onto a ladder, Steve didn't have time to waste. He jumped up, barely catching the ladder. As the two climbed up the rooftop access it became clear that there was nowhere to go at the top. Once the man reached the top he ran to the edge and stopped, a jump down would kill anyone. Steve finished climbing and drew an arrow in his bow while the mysterious person turned around, he had a grunt look in his eye. His arms were a bit twitchy and he silently whispering something.

"Who are you?" Steve yelled from across the rooftop. The man said something, it was hard to make out what he had spoke in the thrashing rain storm. Steve carefully approached him but the man gestured for Steve to look behind. There was a tall and grim creature, a bolt of lightning flashed revealing its deformed and crooked face.

"RUN!" The man said suddenly as he grabbed Steve's hand, He got the notion, the monster was chasing them and the man was running from it. The edge of the building reappeared and without hesitating the two jumped off into the eerie darkness below.


End file.
